Question: A quadratic equation $ax^2 - 2ax + b = 0$ has two real solutions. What is the average of these two solutions?
Solution: By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots is
\[\frac{2a}{a} = 2,\]so their average is $\boxed{1}.$